The Heiress of the Gemini Throne: A One-Act Play
by Jedi Adia
Summary: This is a one-act play that I wrote for a screenwriters' workshop. Feedback would be greatly appreciated.


"The Heiress of the Gemini Throne: A One-Act Play"  
by Jedi Adia  
e-mail: mtseleya@startrekmail.com  
  
Dramatis Personae  
  
Cerasi Gemini: The oldest of the Gemini sisters  
Anij, Ami, and Beka Gemini: her sisters  
Aurra Gemini: their mother  
  
Potential suitors for Cerasi  
* Axum and Artim Pisces (twins)   
* Tolian Aquarius  
* Tyr Scorpio  
* Anasazi Aries  
  
  
Setting: Royal Palace of Betaraan- home of the Gemini Dynasty  
Curtain opens to reveal a room in the palace. There is a couch at center-stage with an armchair off to each side, and a table in front. Several paintings and a mirror hang on the walls downstage and stage right. Two doors lead out of the room, one off stage left and one off downstage. Princesses Beka and Ami are sitting on the couch. Ami is reading the newspaper.  
  
Ami: (reading) "The Dynasty triumphs once again!"   
  
Beka: Of course we do. Who wouldn't when Father is their commander-in-chief?   
  
Ami: You idolize him.   
  
Beka: What makes you say that?   
  
Ami: (putting the newspaper aside) Beka, this is only the third battle won by the Gemini in a war that has lasted more than three battles. Other families are waiting for us to fall, so they can claim the throne. If we lose another battle, then a vote of no confidence in the leadership of the Gemini can be called for.   
  
Beka: I don't understand.   
  
Ami: You're part of the royal family. How can you not understand how our world is governed? You could be queen someday!   
  
Beka: Cerasi is the oldest. If we keep the throne, she'll be the first to inherit it.   
  
Ami: That's a start.   
  
(enter Anij)   
  
Anij: Beka's right. We should be able to keep the throne. As a matter of fact, I think we will. Mother just got word from Father that the Urmari are preparing to surrender.   
  
Beka: That's win #4. (she gets up and exits off stage left. Anij sits down in her place)   
  
Ami: She has much to learn.   
  
Anij: She's the youngest of the Gemini. She has about five years before she should think about ruling Betaraan. But there is one thing she should start thinking about - and that's finding a suitor.   
  
Ami: And Cerasi? When will she begin looking?   
  
Anij: She needs to find someone before Mother and Father step down as rulers of Betaraan. I'd say she's got about a year and a half.   
  
Ami: That's good. Because you know Cerasi. Not a good decision maker that one.   
  
(enter Aurra)   
  
Aurra: We are safe, the war is won.   
  
Anij and Ami: How?   
  
Aurra: (coming upstage and sits in one of the chairs) The Urmari are surrendering as we speak. But, this war has taken a toll on your father. He is stepping down as king and I'll be going with him.   
  
Ami: What will happen now?   
  
(Anij runs from the room, realizing what will happen)  
  
Aurra: At this time in two days, Cerasi will rule Betaraan.   
  
Ami: So that means Cerasi has two days to find a suitor.   
  
Aurra: (nodding) She needs someone to rule beside her.   
  
(Anij returns with Cerasi)  
  
Cerasi: What's all this about being queen, Mother? I don't think I'm ready for this.   
  
Aurra: You need to find a suitor, my young one. Someone to take the throne beside you. You take the throne in two days and need to find someone before then.   
  
(Cerasi starts to faint and Anij catches her)  
  
Aurra cont'd: Sit down, my dear. Listen to me. I know you don't believe you're ready, but you must do this. If you don't, the Libra family will take the throne. They are ready to do so now, so we have to act fast.   
  
Cerasi: Why does the fate of an entire world rest upon my shoulders?   
  
Aurra: You're a member of the royal family. At one time, I was where you are now, so I know where you're coming from. You must start your search now. I will do what I can to help you, but this is in your hands now.   
  
Cerasi: Yes, Mother.   
  
(Aurra leaves through the door downstage, taking Ami with her)  
  
Anij: We must get people from all over the world to come!   
  
Cerasi: Like?   
  
Anij: Well, the Scorpio family and the Pisces family for starters.   
  
Cerasi: For starters?! Anij, I'm scheduled to take the throne in two days!   
  
Anij: Oh, and we'll probably see the Aries family as well.   
  
Cerasi: The Aries family is coming from the other side of the world! It could take them days to arrive!   
  
Anij: With the teleportation device, they could arrive minutes after I call them. Cerasi, what's the matter? What are you so afraid of?   
  
Cerasi: I am not afraid. (she rises and starts pacing in front of the couch) It's just... this is all so sudden.   
  
(Anij pulls her back down onto the couch)   
  
Anij: You need to sit down. You'll have a panic attack if you don't.   
  
Cerasi: And I'm not already having one? It seems I'm already having a panic attack with all of this queen business.   
  
(enter Ami)  
  
Ami: Anij, what should we do?   
  
Anij: This must go on. You should stay with her while I go consider who would be good enough to hold the Betaraanian throne as king.   
Ami: We should begin immediately.   
  
Anij: Yes. (she leaves off stage left)  
  
Ami: I totally wouldn't want to be you right now. All this responsibility coming your way...  
  
Cerasi: Having to marry someone I don't know. Ami, I'm not ready for this.   
  
Ami: Tell that to the High Order.   
  
Cerasi: I can't tell Father! This would be too much for him! Besides, he wouldn't understand. (she starts to get up, but Ami pulls her back down)  
  
Ami: Would you sit? You're going to wear a hole in the floor. Listen. This is our life. We're royalty, Cerasi, and this is expected of us.   
  
Cerasi: This is easy for you. You aren't even sixteen yet. I'm nineteen, have to marry, assume the throne and produce an heiress.   
  
Ami: Amazing that you should put it so bluntly.   
  
(enter Beka)  
  
Ami cont'd: Cerasi, I want so much to make this easy for you. But in truth, the only person who can ease this burden is yourself, if you can just... oh, I don't know.   
  
Beka: Like, look at it this way. Say the cook makes you a hot fudge sundae, but there's whipped cream on top - which we all know you don't like. Does that mean you don't eat the sundae? No. You try to see past the whipped cream to eat the sundae and enjoy it.   
  
Ami: And that helps, because...  
  
Beka: Well... Cerasi, do you like being royalty?   
  
Cerasi: Yes.   
  
Beka: Do you want to marry?   
  
Cerasi: Yes.   
  
Beka: Do you want to have children?   
  
Cerasi: Yes.   
  
Beka: Do you want to rule Betaraan?   
  
Cerasi: Yes! Just... not right now!   
  
Ami: Well, you don't have much of a choice... wait a minute! Beka, you're comparing being royalty to food?   
  
Beka: Um...  
  
Ami: Whatever. (she taps the communications button on the table before her) Anij, send him in.   
  
Cerasi: Send who in?   
  
Beka: Tolian Aquarius arrived moments ago. The process must begin. You must see him.   
  
Cerasi: But I can't- (she breaks off as Tolian enters)   
  
Ami: Her Royal Highness Cerasi Gemini, Betaraanian Noble Tolian Aquarius.  
  
Cerasi: An honor, Tolian Aquarius.   
  
Tolian: I understand I am a possible suitor for Her Royal Highness?   
  
Cerasi: Yes, and a possible suitor you shall remain. No more. Beka will escort you to the teleporter. (to Beka) He is to go home immediately.   
  
(Beka gives her a puzzled look as she and Tolian leave off stage left)   
  
Ami: What's the matter with you?   
  
Cerasi: Too formal. He acts like a lowly subject! If it weren't for his attire, I'd have taken him for a peasant!   
  
Ami: Maybe you'd like someone who really has the status of a peasant?   
  
(Anij enters with Tyr Scorpio)  
  
Anij: Her Royal Highness Cerasi Gemini, Tyr Scorpio.   
  
Cerasi: An honor, Tyr Scorpio. What is it that you do?   
  
Tyr: I am a member of the Scorpio family, a royal family in the eastern hemisphere, but I have been dishonored and forced to serve as a page for the Libra family. I am amazed that I was allowed to come.   
  
Cerasi: I cannot marry a page, especially a person that came to be one by dishonoring his family.   
  
(exit Tyr off stage left)   
  
Ami: Okay, so now what?   
  
Anij: There's always the Pisces twins.   
  
Cerasi: No!   
  
Anij: (sitting down beside Cerasi) Why?   
  
Cerasi: Axum and Artim are so selfish. They'd take the Gemini fortune and run!   
  
Anij: You should still talk to them.   
  
Ami: Oh, please, she didn't even talk to the other two.   
  
Cerasi: Come on, just give me a little time!   
  
Ami: How much? You don't really have any!   
  
Cerasi: If I had time, I could really think about this and possibly change my mind. I might even want this.   
  
Anij: You have to want this now!   
  
Cerasi: As I said earlier, I'm not ready.   
  
Ami: We'll get you a few advisors.   
  
Cerasi: Can we make that a few hundred advisors?   
  
Ami: Whatever. Let's just get this over with and then you and whatever suitor you choose can live happily ever after as the rulers of Betaraan.   
  
Anij: Shall we see what's behind door #3?   
  
Ami: The Pisces twins?   
  
Cerasi: No!  
  
Ami: Come on, just give them a chance.   
  
Cerasi: But remember what happened at the last social gathering between our families? Father may have forgiven Axum and Artim for what they did, but I could never do that.   
  
Anij: What, for taking Mother's crown? Nobody can even prove that that actually happened.   
  
Ami: I can. Besides they gave it back.   
  
Cerasi: If I were to give them a chance, who would I choose?   
  
Anij: They're identical - does it matter?   
  
Cerasi: I would have to reject one... and I can't do that.   
  
Ami: You haven't had much of a problem with rejection so far.   
  
Cerasi: They're twins, Ami. This is serious. If I reject one, I reject the other. I can't decide.   
  
Anij: I knew you'd worm your way out of that one.   
  
Ami: She's not going to worm her way out of anything. Cerasi, if not the Pisces twins, then what else are you going to do?  
  
Cerasi: Don't you have a list?   
  
Anij: A very short one.   
  
Cerasi: And the Pisces twins are at the very bottom?   
  
Anij: Yes.   
  
Ami: There's got to be someone.   
  
Cerasi: Then I guess we better start digging.   
  
(Beka enters with Axum and Artim)   
  
Cerasi cont'd: You're a little too late. I must send you home.   
  
Ami: (rising) Would you wait outside for a moment?   
  
(exit Beka with Axum and Artim)   
  
Ami cont'd: Cerasi, can't you even talk to them?   
  
Cerasi: Ami, the Pisces twins are very greedy. They're ambitious as well and their ambition fuels their greed. They would exploit Betaraan together, if one of them were to become king, and their ambition would lead to the destruction of Betaraan, as well as their own, as Caesar's and Macbeth's led to theirs.   
  
(Beka enters and sits in one of the chairs)  
  
Ami: (to Beka) Where are Axum and Artim?   
  
Beka: I sent them home, as Cerasi requested. But I can call them back, if you would like.   
  
Anij: No, no. But we would like to know what alternatives Cerasi has that she hasn't already rejected.   
  
Beka: There's always Zefram Libra, but I figured that's probably a last resort, if not out of the question.   
  
Ami: Um, yeah, I think maybe.   
  
Cerasi: Well now, wait a minute. I'm the one making the decisions here. Or at least, I'm supposed to be.   
  
Ami: But Cerasi, he's from the rival family!   
  
Cerasi: We could be the royal Romeo and Juliet!   
  
Anij: Would you stop with all the Shakespeare references?   
  
Cerasi: To marry or not to marry. That is the question.   
  
Anij: Actually, that's not the question, because you have to marry, and Zefram Libra is not for you. He's for someone who isn't a Gemini.   
  
Ami: She's right, Cerasi. There's got to be other possibilities.   
  
Cerasi: You'd think it wouldn't matter, as long as I assumed the throne with someone at my side.   
  
Ami: You'd get run off-world before you even set foot in the throne room, so forget him.   
  
Cerasi: Whatever happened to giving someone a chance?   
  
Ami: Whatever happened to someone being so greedy that they'd cause the destruction of Betaraan?   
  
Cerasi: This is different.   
  
Ami: How so?  
  
Anij: Okay, enough. The point is that a Libra shouldn't be king, as long as the Gemini Dynasty rules.   
  
Cerasi: I just - (she breaks off as Anasazi Aries enters)  
  
Beka: (leaps up from her chair) Oh! Her Royal Highness Cerasi Gemini, Betaraanian Noble Anasazi Aries.   
  
Cerasi: An honor, Anasazi Aries.   
  
Anasazi: It would be an honor if I were to rule beside Her Royal Highness.   
  
Cerasi: It's just Cerasi, Anasazi Aries. And it would be an honor if I could accept you as my suitor and the king to rule beside me.   
  
Ami: Score.   
  
Anasazi: (ignores Ami and focuses on Cerasi) Then I guess it's just Anasazi.   
  
(Cerasi rises and goes to Anasazi. He takes her hand, as Ami, Beka, and Anij slap high fives behind them.)   
  
(enter Zefram Libra)   
  
Cerasi: Why are you here?   
  
Zefram: The Libra family has been prepared to seize the Betaraanian throne and we are here to do so.   
  
Cerasi: I can't allow that.   
  
Zefram: There's no queen in the castle. Aurra is no longer queen and you can't become queen until you have a suitor.   
  
(enter Aurra)   
  
Aurra: I'm not gone yet, Zefram. Not for another two days.   
  
Zefram: What will happen when those two days are up? Your daughter doesn't have a suitor.   
  
Anasazi: And just what do you think I am?   
  
Zefram: I don't know. What are you?   
  
Anasazi: Two days from now, I will hold the Betaraanian throne as king, with Cerasi Gemini at my side as queen. It's over, Zefram. The future of the Betaraanian throne has been determined and secured.   
  
Cerasi: So I suggest you leave now, before I call the guards and have you thrown out.   
  
Zefram: This isn't over.   
  
Aurra: Is that a threat?   
  
Zefram: Yes. (he leaves off stage left)   
  
Aurra: Cerasi, as the heiress of the Gemini throne, you will be queen in two days with Anasazi Aries at your side. I knew you could do it.   
  
Anij: We all knew you could do it.   
  
Aurra: Your father and I are leaving the planet in capable hands.   
  
Cerasi: Thank you, Mother.   
  
Aurra: And may the Gemini Dynasty live forever.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Page 1 of 10  
Holly Dunlap  
  



End file.
